Life is to live for
by K-man88
Summary: yami and yugi are at the park when yami starts telling yugi what he never wished to tell anyone. please read I think you will like it!


K-man: ok this story is really emotional its pretty good, I think

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YAOI! And I never will **sniff**

Yami: finally a sad romantic story!

Yugi: Hope it turns out to be good!

(Yami/Yugi)

(A lot of thoughts)

For a long time mankind has never really understand the purpose of life. Or the meaning of our existence. Being driven by our emotions and believing in gods or miracles. But one fact remains true, that love or a true bond can take your mind off the world. And can bring about one purpose to live.

Yami's hikari was looking out into the mountains one day in the park. Gazing at the flowers that spread through out the vast land. Wondering if life couldn't get any better that he was with his boyfriend in this never ending field of flowers.

There were violets and daisies even roses that fought each other to get a chance at the setting sun. Yugi bent down and carefully picked a violet from damp grass. He smiled as he twirled the flower in his hands looking at the flower and at Yami gazing at the deep pools of red and purple that made up the color of Yami's eyes and the flower.

Yugi then started to cry. In amazement Yami asked what was wrong. "This is just to good to be true, I mean I got a beautiful boyfriend and here we are when thousands of people are risking their life's for us." (In the story a war is going on between Japan and Korea)

"Yugi I know how you feel, when I was a pharaoh we had many wars

"Really why"

"Just because"

"Please tell me"

"… Ok but this was in the times of my reign"

There was a great battle between Egypt and rebels from Mesopotamia. The rebels were afraid that with me ruling that I would be power hungry and raise the tax on the already poor country.

"… I… I lead the army towards the capital…"

"Go on"

I…I… killed a lot of innocent people. I slaughtered the woman and I burned the men. I killed the newborn and… The poor children were struck with fear. I remember one kid; he looked at me straight in the eyes and he stood up to me.

He had no fear only anger and hate for me. He… he looked like you Yugi, he looked so confident and brave. He looked as if he wanted to kill every last one of us. And I just gazed at him and said one thing that I hope never to say to anyone else in my life.

I said that it would be a pleasure to kill everything that you loved and to make you watch as I did it! Yami then started to cry his voice mumbled by the sound of him crying. I never did see that boy again after we destroyed the village and slaughtered the innocent people.

But some times I can still see him in my dreams. The same boy just staring at me, his eyes piercing through my soul. Sometimes I feel that he is staring at me when I'm asleep, to scared to open my eyes and stare back at him.

"You've done terrible things young prince, and for that I shall never forget."

Yami then looked up then let out a quick yell. He saw that the boy he was talking about was right in front of him, then he quickly vanished as if he was a hallucination.

"Yami what's wrong!"

"Nothing Yugi… I just thought I saw something."

"Yami just remember that this was in the past, you've changed now"

"But still taking innocent lives is something I cannot forgive myself."

"I was… a monster a complete demon, I don't know how you can still love me or anyone can still trust me."

Yugi jumped up from the bench and looked at his hikari. Do you want to know why I trust you and why I love you Yami?

"…Yes I do."

Yugi sat next to Yami and kissed him on the cheek. Then he whispered in his ear.

"I love you because you care and you protect me from everything, I love you because you love me. And most of all I love you… because I know that never in your whole life would you ever hurt me.

Yami reached out and hugged Yugi still teary from what he had said. "Yugi you're the best thing that has ever happened to me.

"Me to Yami, me to"

"Lets go home its getting dark."

Yugi dropped the violet on the bench as they started towards their home. Yami then looked over his shoulder and smiled as he saw the boy sitting on the bench gazing at the violet.

K-man: pllzzzzz review!

Yami: wow spooky and romantic!

Yugi: wow what a day!


End file.
